WhiteAlligator
WhiteAlligator is a moderator of the Moderation Team. She joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 20, 2012. She is an Official and has 13,440 posts, making her the moderator with the most posts. She also has 50,005 likes received, making her the moderator with the most received likes. She has been very active and has replied to almost every question that she has been asked in her "New Moderator" topic, and formerly Talk to the Mods, but seems to have been replaced with the other Mods and now only answers questions every once in a while. She also runs the Official Interview Room now, instead of Keighlian; as well as the LMB Community Helper Program. She is sometimes called a reporter because she makes many announcements and is involved with the community, though she has Moderated posts before. On September 15, 2016, WhiteAlligator claimed that "the Mods are the ultimate owners of this community" and that "there is no escalation procedure beyond us," effectively stating that the moderation team runs without superiors. Greetings to the Boards! "Hello LEGO Message Boards! My name is White Alligator and I am one of the newest Mods to join your favorite group: the LEGO Moderation Team! I am very, very excited to join the team and to get to know all of the amazing fans (that's you guys) that make the boards and galleries so fun! My job is going to be a little different than the job that the other Mods do for you already. Like the rest of the LEGO Moderation Team I will help review the posts you submit. More often than moderating I will be on the boards making sure that all of you are happy and safe at all times! That means that I will be reading your roleplays, commenting on your posts and pictures, and ensuring that everyone is happy and getting along well. I look forward to talking to many of you in the days, weeks, and months to come. I'll be on the boards commenting regularly so say "hi" anytime you want! Be Awesome! - WhiteAlligator -" Bio "My Bio: Name: My name is a real type of alligator! Most people think of alligators as green but some alligators, a very rare type, actually have white skin with blue eyes. There isn’t anything wrong with them they are just very, very unique. Favorite LEGO set: My favorite set currently is #10224 Town Hall. I am a big fan of the large Exclusive models and have almost all of them at home. The real-life details are always amazing to see! Favorite Message Board: If I had to choose I would say the BIONICLE board. I have always loved BIONICLE and am very happy to see LEGO fans still enjoying the story. Favorite Gallery: The Minifigure Gallery. I love seeing the creative things our fans do with our great Series characters! Hobbies: Collecting LEGO toys, watching movies, reading books, baking fancy cupcakes, and spending time with my family and friends. Favorite Animal: Alligators! I grew up in Florida right near an alligator sanctuary so they have always been my favorite. I make sure to visit the park near my old house every time I visit home. Favorite Food: Absolutely ice cream! My favorite flavors are mint chocolate chip (but only when it is green) and chocolate. - WhiteAlligator -" Trivia *Her job used to be answering all the questions in Talk to the Mods 6 (which is now called "Talk to the Mods") while the other mods are unsure of what specified job they have. However, WhiteAlligator locked the topic because it was getting so large. *She created a topic called "LEGO Birthday Party!!" to celebrate the LEGO company's 80 birthday, On August 10, 2012. *Her favorite emoticon is the Nerd emote. *She announced the 2012 LMBs update, and has answered most of the questions asked about it. *She seemed to be the Mod most involved in letting the users know about the "The 2012 Update." *She opened the first MB ending mod party. *She has posted most of the new rules. *Some users don't like WhiteAlligator because they believe she locks many good topics, makes strict rules, and 'annoys' older users. *She announced in Talk to the Mods that she is different from the other mods, as she rarely moderates posts, but she answers questions, posts announcements, and sets the guidelines. *PurpleAlligator was supposedly her younger brother, but WhiteAlligator said it was an April Fools Joke on 4/1/13; many people fell for it. *Coincidentally, this led some people to (jokingly) believe she broke the LMB terms because she made a duplicate account. Category:New Moderation Team Member Category:Official